el complot
by alma mirari
Summary: la ambicion por el poder deja a una kyoko enamorada sin la razon de su vida
1. Chapter 1

El complot

Las hermosas historias comienzan en un hermoso día pero en un mundo aristócrata donde todo brilla parecía que para una joven este brillo se había escondido. Su nacimiento fue como todo el sol no era más ni menos brillante que otras veces pero para una mujer ese nacimiento no era más que una maldición dejada por un hombre que se murió dejándola con el estigma de ser esposa de un traidor a la corona con una madre que la odiaba kyoko no recibió jamás esa clase de amor y termino al cuidado de la familia fuwa donde conoció la razón y felicidad de su vida "fuwa shotaro" el hijo del duque desde que lo conoció su vida tomo más color quería agradarle a el y a su familia por lo que trato de aprender todo lo necesario para ser una señorita digna de la familia fuwa pero especialmente útil para sho-chan lo único que empañaba su alegría eran las galantería del señorito hacia las damas aristócratas ,pero su corazón podía aguantarlo ella tenía la esperanza de que un día su príncipe sho la convertiría en su princesa después de todo ella era la mujer más cercana al amo sho.

Un día como todos kyoko se dispuso a llevarle la merienda a sho pero cuando se fue acercando a la sala noto que este estaba acompañado por una mujer que sho llamo shouko, por lo que volvería por mas bocadillos a la cocina pero tal vez impulsada por los celos decidió quedarse tras la puerta escuchar la conversación:

Sho: entonces debemos viajar a la capital de la región

Shouko: es la única forma en que entres en el círculo del rey

Sho: no habrá problema acaso hay otro noble más guapo e inteligente que yo

Shouko: no te confíes el príncipe kuon no te permitirá manipular fácilmente al reino

Sho: jajajaj…que tonta eres ese príncipe hace tiempo que no se sabe de él y si quiere reclamar el trono a esa hora yo ya tendre a la corte de mi parte… él no podrá hacer nada solo sigue el plan

Shouko: ok…y una última cosa que harás con esa niñita que te sigue a todos lados no creo que nos sirva para nada

Kyoko estaba horrorizada por lo que oía pero, pero. Él era sho, sho su príncipe aun asi ella daría su vida por el pero en ese momento supo que la repuesta a lo que dijo shouko determinaría su vida

Sho: no te preocupes no llevaría a una mujer insípida y sin atractivo con migo a la corte real, ósea de que me sirve una nana allá prefiero una hermosa y madura mujer como tú.

Con un rápido movimiento sho esquivo unos bocadillos que habían sido lanzados contra él y su acompañante la responsable una mujer cuya aura maligna se sentía en toda la sala y que no era otra que la insípida mujer el solo atinó a decir "no llores por mí" con una sonrisa autocomplaciente a lo que kyoko solo rio y dijo "quien lloraría por ti bastardo traidor" producto del gran escándalo aparecieron otros sirvientes que se llevaron a kyoko a su habitación por orden de sho. Ella lloro toda la noche y con cada lagrimas una parte de su corazón tratando de encontrar una nueva razón para seguir viva y en esa oscura noche surgió su nueva razón venganza tomo una pequeña maleta y dejo esa casa con la promesa que se vengaría de fuwa shotaro.


	2. capitulo II: la mansión

Kyoko camino horas y horas en su mente solo estaba el deseo de alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí pero la noche anterior había sido tan dura que las fuerzas la abandonaron y kyoko se desplomo en la calle cuando despertó se encontró en un pequeño pero hermoso cuarto y a su lado una mujer mayor que enseguida se acercó a ella

Con una cara de alivio la mujer dice:-Por fin despiertas estaba preocupada cuando te desmayaste frente a mí-

Kyoko estaba desorientada lo último que recordaba es ella caminando y luego. ..Nada -eto donde estoy, quien es usted?-

-perdón no me presente me puedes llamar okami-san soy la ama de llaves de la mansión tsuruga donde te encuentras ahora

-gracias y perdón por las molestias -kyoko estaba levantándose para retirarse pero okami san la hiso sentarse enseguida

-descansa y luego podrás irte a tu casa-cuando dijo esto la cara de kyoko se ensombreció sus ojos reflejaron un dolor y tristeza que dejaron en silencio la habitación

-….casa? (sonrisa dolorosa)…creo que es bueno que busque una

Antes que dijera otra cosa okami-san le ofreció a la joven una habitación y que podría pagarla ayudando en la mansión, le conto que el amo no se encontraba pero que aunque era estricto era un buen hombre que hiso su riqueza comerciando y que cuando la presentara seguro él no se opondría, no quiso preguntar sobre las tristeza de la joven sabía que si llegaba el momento ella se lo contaría cuando acabaron de hablar kyoko en una dogueza le agradeció a la mujer que había hecho tanto por una pobre desdichada.

Cuando se recuperó kyoko trabajó arduamente en la mansión, okami-san y su esposo, un hombre serio pero amable, la habían recibido sin hacer más preguntas no quería desilusionarlos debía responder esa bondad hacia ella pero aun cuando esta bondad era un rayo de esperanza a su desdichada vida no podía y no debía olvidar su venganza. Un día cuando fue a comprar unos víveres en el mercado oyó a unos hombres hablando sobre un grupo rebelde algo de hacer reacciona al rey kuu que había caído en una aparente depresión y aturdimiento luego de que su esposa jullie cayera enferma y su hijo kuon desapareciera o que este reino caería enseguida kyoko pensó que esa era la forma de hacer caer el plan de shotaro de dominar el reino o acaso seria que su plan ya había comenzado y a eso se debía este movimiento ,después de todo el rey siempre había sido bueno porque ahora una rebelión? Tenía que investigar y en lo posible ingresar a esta organización era la forma en que tendría el poder de vengarse de sho siguió a los hombres hasta un teatro pero le perdió de vista de pronto la agarran por las espalda y la apuntan con un arma

-que haces aquí-la voz masculina y tenebrosa la tenso

kyoko estaba aterrada que haría ahora y agarrando todo el valor posible dijo-quiero unirme a la rebelión-

Parecía que su destino solo era llegar hasta hay hasta que apareció un hombre que estos llamaron sawara este les ordeno soltar a la muchacha la llevo a una sala y la invito a una taza de té mientras conversaban

-para q estas aquí

-eto yo sé de la rebelión mi padre sirvió al rey y yo quiero servir al país

-no estamos aquí para salvar al rey ni al país si no para librar de la opresión al pueblo y si el rey no oye la voz del pueblo no…en fin no creo que este sea lugar para una niña

-no es eso pero..no pude decirme que no sawara-san

Sawara no quiso oír mas pero no pensó en la agallas de esta muchacha que día tras días fue al teatro, se aparecía dónde iba a comprar, donde iba a descansar entonces supo que no se podría librar de ella por lo que se rindió y le ofreció un trabajo en el teatro de ayudante pero que si quería conocer a los miembros de la rebelión debía esperar y ganarse la confianza de estos cuando iba saliendo del teatro choco con un hombre alto con ropas desaliñadas y sin siquiera saludar pregunto-que haces de nuevo aquí?-por reflejo contesto -venganza-el hombre la miro con rencor –este no es lugar para ti pero suerte-dio un suspiro y se fue-quien se creía ese hombre tratarla con desprecio e irse sin preguntar si quiera quien era se enojó y le grito-ya vera como are que tú y ese sho estén a mis pies –y salió corriendo no podía creer como había hecho eso pero se había liberado aunque ese hombre dijo " de nuevo" ¿acaso ya la había visto en el teatro? ¿Quién era ese hombre? En fin para que pensar tal vez nunca vería de nuevo a aquel hombre.

Cuando llego a la mansión okami-san parecía muy ocupada pregunto le pregunto que ocurría acaso tendrían visitantes pero okami le dijo-no kyoko el amo llego vístete le llevaras agua y un bocadillo y aprovecharemos de presentarte todos en la casa parecían emocionado especialmente las sirvientas pero kyoko no presto atención debía obedecer a okami-san.

Se puso un modesto vestido se arregló un poco más el cabello y se dirigió junto con okami-san al estudio del amo **tsuruga** ren.

Este es mi primer fic espero sus comentarios para seguir mejorando aun cuando sean duros pero no sean muy crueles…=) y gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic basado en el manga de nakamura-san.


	3. noche tormentosa

Kyoko y okami-san entraron al estudio, sentado en el escritorio un joven de hermosas facciones, porte elegante y ojos cafés que de alguna manera se le hacían familiares a kyoko

-buenos días joven amo-dijeron ambas

Okami san agregó –esta es la chica que me está ayudando y de quien le hable

El joven examinó con la vista a kyoko esta se puso rígida ante tal acto

-cierto okami ya me hablo de ti-dijo con una radiante sonrisa y cambiando su aura a una hostil actitud, completó-pareces joven espero que ayudes y no seas una carga para okami-san

-lo intentare-respondió kyoko y pensó "¿este es amo amable del que todos hablan? Parece el típico noble altanero"

Okami-san parecía no percibir este ambiente hostil y prosiguió a dejar el agua sobre una mesita

-si no se les ofrece nada pueden retirarse

-con su permiso joven-respondieron al unísono y se retiraron

Al salir del estudio okamisan enseguida comenzó a hablarle del joven amo de lo amable que era de su sonrisa que iluminaba el trabajo de todos allí y le advirtió "no confundas su bondad con interes no sea que te enamores de él" por lo que le contó varias sirvientas habían caído hechizadas por su sonrisa y tuvieron que irse de la casa con el corazón partido por un amor no correspondido, ella solo escuchaba y se preguntaba "¿entonces esa hostilidad que sentí fue mi imaginación? después de todo que podría tener contra mí si es la primera vez que lo veo.. Aunque sus ojos siento que ya los he visto…"

Así los días transcurrieron a veces iba al teatro y podía observar como actores, aspirantes, fans y otros iban y venían del edificio ella solo observaba y trataba de aprender y reconocer ya que como sawara san le dijo "pon atención a todo porque de alguna u otra forma te puede servir si alguna vez quieres ser de ayuda" el tiempo restante estaba en la mansión trabajando. Un día okami san ordeno a kyoko preparar el baño del joven amo porque ella debía ocuparse de otras cosas, kyoko no se podía negar ojala no le mandaran a hacer nada en que tuviera que tener contacto con ese señor altanero pero era su trabajo cuando termino de preparar el agua se dirigió a la habitación del amo

Golpeo la puerta y dijo-con su permiso amo, vengo a avisarle que su baño ya está listo

-espero que no le hayas echado nada raro al baño

Kyoko quería gritarle como se atrevía ese hombre a desconfiar de su profesionalidad pero con una sonrisa respondió-claro que no, solo las rosas que acostumbra el joven

-bravo! Parece que no eres tan inútil

Kyoko lo miro furiosa como podía ese hombre ser tan desagradable acaso ¿le había hecho algo?

-piensas que soy desagradable, cierto?

Kyoko abrió sus ojos como plato parece que este hombre podía leer su mente, debía irse era peligroso estar junto a él

-como podría pensar eso del amo de esta casa, si no le soy más "útil" con su permiso me retiro

Antes que kyoko pudiese abrir la puerta un brazo se le interpuso el responsable tsuruga-san a kyoko se le erizo la piel, se sentía como un animal acorralado seguro la regañaría por el sarcasmo cerro los ojos y espero la reprimenda pero en su lugar tsuruga-san tomo suavemente la mano de kyoko y con tono preocupado pregunto:

-que te sucedió en la mano?

La pregunta descoloco a kyoko era la primera vez que recibía amabilidad de este hombre y algo avergonzada respondió:

-lo siento, fui descuidada con el agua y me queme un poco

-quédate un momento ahí

Ren tomo un ungüento de un cajón y le esparció un poco de este en la mano de kyoko, en ese instante kyoko recordó las sirvientas que habían caído en el hechizo de ren y rápidamente quito su mano del agarre de tsuruga-san dejando a un ren desconcertado por esta actitud

-de esta forma respondes mi amabilidad?

-lo siento…y gracias me retiro- dicho esto salió como arrancando de algún demonio

La noche siguiente una fuerte tormenta golpeo la ciudad y sumado al hecho de que kyoko seguía desconcertada en como un hombre podía ser tan desagradable y amable a la vez, o seria que había hecho algo para que el la odiara dado que había notado que la hostilidad del joven solo parecía dirigirse a ella ,por lo que no pudo dormir, entonces decidió ir a la cocina tal vez un poco de leche tibia la relajaría en medio de sus pensamientos vio una sombra en el jardín, al principio tuvo miedo pensó que era algún ladrón pero luego la figura se desplomo en el suelo en ese solo tenía en la mente la lluvia no la dejo ver quien era solo distinguió que era varón y el hecho de estar mojados y cubiertos de lodo no ayudaba con todas sus fuerzas arrastro al hombre hasta su habitación y se dio cuenta que tenía un corte en el abdomen, no sabía que hacer como curas un corte así

Con evidente dolor en su voz el hombre dijo-llama a okami san ella sabrá que hacer

-ella salió esta tarde vuelve mañana

-cierto-el dolor se hacía evidente en su voz

-tranquilo buscare a alguien que te ayude

El hombre tomo su brazo y dijo-no, no le digas a nadie

-pero no sé qué hacer!-claramente kyoko se estaba alarmando

-yo te diré que hacer-dijo entre quejidos-no es tan grave

Los ojos de kyoko se desorbitaron este hombre estaba loco como decía que no era grave. Pero no era tiempo de pensar –dime que hacer

Kyoko siguió todas las instrucciones del hombre aunque el tema de coser a un hombre por primera vez fue la parte más difícil para ella, cuando termino el hombre se desmayó, pero kyoko siguió observando al hombre y ahora más tranquila se dio cuenta que ese hombre, esas ropas eran las de aquel con que choco cuando salía del teatro y no solo eso solo el hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Tsuruga Ren el amo de la casa y el hombre a quien grito y juró poner a sus pies "por eso me odia" pensó mientras miraba la cara de dolor de tsuruga-san no sabía que más hacer y solo atino a buscar su talismán tal vez ahora también ayudaría al joven rogó toda la noche para que se sanara hasta que sus ojos se cerraron quedando dormida en una silla.

Cuando ren despertó se encontraba mejor y pudo ver la cara de un ángel durmiendo se acercó a ella y noto que sostenía algo entre sus manos era una piedra de fríos colores que le iso recordar su infancia y a una niña que sin interés siempre le ofreció la más hermosa sonrisa "como es que cambiaste tanto "pensó y luego tomo a la muchacha sobre sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama, se veía cansada él sabía que se esforzó por él y lentamente se acercó al rostro de kyoko y deposito un beso en su frente y dijo -gracias kyoko-chan-y se retiró a su habitación.

+gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y sigan dejando sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias y así seguir mejorando =)

+especialmente gracias a y tratare de ir haciendo un poco mas larga los capítulos los siguientes espero hacerlos mas largos por que entraran nuevos personajes a escena y ojala te gusten y también gracias a Allerya-Sama por ayudarme a corregir mi redacción aún me falta pero me esforzare por mejorar espero contar contigo =)


	4. capitulo IV

Con el fin de la lluvia se fue la noche, cálidos rayos de sol despiertan a kyoko quien se da cuenta que está en su cama y que tsuruga san ya no estaba hay rápidamente se levantó se acomodó sus ropas y el cabello y partió al cuarto de tsuruga san. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dio unos golpes y entró

–con permiso joven amo-cuando entró la pieza estaba oscura y no había nadie« y si se murió en algún cuarto de la casa, nooooooooooo tsuruga san espéreme voy a ayudarlo »

Rápidamente salió del cuarto, en el pasillo una sirvienta estaba limpiando y kyoko se acerca a ella

-buenos días lisa

-buenos días kyoko

-eto .. ..le han servido el desayuno al amo

-no el acaba de salir dijo que desayunaría con un amigo

« ¡Qué le pasa a este hombre!, debería estas descansando»-se encontraba bien?

Lisa la quedo mirando la pregunta le había parecido rara – sí, se veía como siempre ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-no, solo que ayer fue una fuerte tormenta pensé que pudo haberle molestado la lluvia «que mentira más boba ojala le baste"

-oh! Se me olvidaba okami-san le envió este telegrama

Kyoko lo leyó y en el okami le avisaba llegaría en la tarde que ella se ocupara de organizar a la servidumbre y preparara el almuerzo para el amo, luego de este telegrama sabía que debía cumplir por okami-san y que debía encarar sola a Ren «Dios Tsuruga san me perdonará por quedarme dormida mientras lo cuidaba, no soy digna de confianza perdóneme Tsuruga san, Okami san, Taicho lo siento» y así con esta lucha existencial kyoko cumplió sus deberes. Finalmente quedaba solo hacer el almuerzo y cuando esta se encontraba sola en la cocina alguien entra casi sin ruido, kyoko se dio vuelta y el cucharon que sostenía en sus manos termino en el suelo, aquel hombre era tsuruga san « ¿qué debo hacer ahora? »

-buenas tardes Mogami-san

Con una reverencia respondió-buenas tardes joven amo «me llamo por mi nombre? ¡O no ¡está realmente enfermo"

La cocina quedo en silencio ninguno de los dos decía nada como esperando alguna palabra del otro el ambiente se tensaba ninguno atinaba a romper el silencio hasta que una sirvienta hiso su aparición

-kyoko el amo ya lle…perdón no sabía que el amo estaba aquí

-no hay problema solo aviso a Mogami san que me lleve el almuerzo a la habitación

-«NOOOOOO, este hombre mee va torturar en privado, creo que debo hacer mi testamento» si joven enseguida estará listo-y Tsuruga san se retiró

-kyoko ¿discutiste con el amo?

-no, porque?- respondió nerviosamente

-sentí el ambiente algo tenso

-mira ya está lista la comida se lo llevare al joven amo-tomo una bandeja con las cosas y fue a la habitación del amo

Nerviosamente toco la puerta hasta que la profunda vos de ren le permitió entrar y antes de decir cualquier cosa dejo la bandeja sobre una mesilla y desesperadamente se arrodillo en el suelo y dijo:

-PERDOOOONEMEEE Tsuruga sama, perdón joven amo me quede dormida cuando lo cuidaba y es más lo trate inapropiadamente cuando lo conocí y usted aun así me recibió en su casa, soy una basura que no merece vivir perdóneme me iré enseguida

Ren se arrodillo y toco el hombro de kyoko que lo miraba arrepentida y dijo:

-puedo enojarme con quien se disculpa tan sinceramente? Me crees tan mal agradecido con la persona que me salvo la vida?

A kyoko se le iluminó el rostro al ver la bondad del amo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas dijo:-gracias joven amo

Ren la invito con un gesto asentarse junto a él-bueno yo te llame en privado para explicarte la situación y pedir que guardes silencio, ya que debes haber deducido mi participación en la rebelión

-no se preocupe con mi vida guardare su secreto

- lo sé, pero debo explicarte algunas cosas

Él le conto que ese día había una misión y había habido una emboscada de la que afortunadamente logro escapar pero no pudo cumplir la misión, le hablo sobre okami-san y el taicho que no pertenecían a la rebelión pero eran leales a él y por eso la llamo ese día, kyoko a su vez se sintió en confianza de decirle como las circunstancias la llevaron hay y él finalmente termino diciendo que no podía contar nada más si no hasta la noche cuando su invitado llegara dado que el traería la autorización de los oficiales de la rebelión para que que ingresara en ella si eso quería.

-eso es todo puedes retirarte

-con su permiso-tomando la bandeja ya desocupada se retiro

Luego de que okami san llegara a la mansión kyoko pidió permiso para ir al teatro allí se encontró con mucho movimiento puesto mañana habría una presentación, la actriz que más le llamo la atención por su edad y belleza, que según kyoko solo podía ser de una ojousama, su nombre era kotonami kanae y cuyo amor por la actuación hacia vibrar el corazón de kyoko aún en los ensayos aunque a veces le dirigiera miradas de odio. Al atardecer sawara san escolto a kyoko a la mansión puesto que no quería que una muchacha joven se fuera sola a su hogar, este la dejo en la puerta y se fue.

Cuando kyoko llego a la mansión okami le ordeno ir al estudio del amo luego de que las sirvientas se retiraran a descansar, al entrar al estudio, junto al joven amo había un hombre con lentes de aproximadamente 28 años y cabello castaño que la miraba atentamente

-Buenas noches amo e invitado

-buenas noches- ambos hombre respondieron

-él es yashiro yukihito mi asesor financiero, amigo fiel y mi segundo al mando en la orden

-parece sorprendida señorita

-más bien expectante por lo que me dirán

-muy bien si podemos continuar-intervino seriamente tsuruga san-antes que nada te explicare que la rebelión u orden del loto está dividida en 5 grupos comandados por un jefe o primero en el mando, el 1°grupo de coordinación o para algunos el de ingreso que se ocupa de enviar mensajes dentro de la orden o calificar a aquellos que entrarán y que fue en el que participaste, el 2° grupo de ataque, especializados en artes de lucha y control de armas, utilizados para proteger al pueblo o apoyar en ciertas misiones , el 3° de rescate encargado de ayudar a aliados capturados u obtener ciertos objetos o información de difícil acceso , el 4° de infiltración o en términos amplios son informantes que actúan en la sombra y que ayudan a ingresar a ciertos grupos, y el 5° de inteligencia que comanda los 5 grupos los que en su conjunto desde hoy conocerás como la orden del loto. Entonces dime kyoko quieres unírtenos

-SI!

-muy bien en que grupo estaras Mogami-san entonces tu pertenecerás al 4° grupo y desde hoy soy tu superior, a los demás jefes conocerás mas adelante a medida que sea necesario.

-entendido jefe

-muy bien puedes retirarte y recuerda en la casa aun soy el amo

-que duerman bien me retiro

En el estudio quedaron solo Yashiro y Ren

-estas es la chica insolente que odiabas? No parece tan desagradable como me dijiste

-no es solo que no me gusta su motivación, ojala lo olvidase

-ya me parecía que era especial el hecho de que solo a ella la tratases mal

- de que hablas?

-solo de que me parecía extraño que hubiese una chica que tratases mal- poniendo ojos de sospecha preguntó-¿no fuiste algo posesivo al ordenarle estar en tu grupo jefe?

-solo es que tiene cualidades para estar hay

-bueno te dejo en tu negación Ren, me voy a descansar, duerme bien

-a q te ref...-no pudo terminar ya que yashiro se había ido

Yashiro se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a kyoko tomando un vaso de leche

-Señorita aun en pie?

-eto… muchas emociones en un día

-y como terminaste aquí tu porte no parece el de una simple sirvienta

-las vueltas de la vida y la buena voluntad de okami san

-la aprecias bastante parece

- es que le debo mucho

-pareces una buena niña, oye te gustaría acompañarme a ver la obra de teatro de mañana

-seguro abra otras señoritas que quieran acompañarlo

-mmm…es que ira también ira Ren y casi siempre las encandila con su amabilidad pero tu pareces inmune y así no me sentiré solo ¿te parece?

- si es así claro

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

- buenas noches yashiro san.

+gracias por su criticas que me ayudan a mejorar y ánimos que me dicen que voy mejorando y espero seguir haciéndoles disfrutar con mi fic

+en el siguiente capitulo quiero hablar de lo que a pasado con sho aunque lo odio pero es necesario xp

+ PERDON por demorarme no tenia Internet y espero que los siguiente capítulos salgan mas rápido y con mas acción

+cualquier comentario bueno o malo seré feliz de leerlo =)


End file.
